


Take my Breath Away

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: RvB Smut Weeks [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aftercare, Agender Character, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, RvB Smut Week, Safe Sane and Consensual, Waterboarding, vibrating buttplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Wash started to regret practically begging for the two of them to tie him down.Written for RvB Smut Week 2k17 Polyship Day!





	Take my Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedTeamShark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/gifts).



Retiring from the military and returning to Earth had its advantages. Carolina’s apology, while difficult to take at the time, had been accepted by Mako, and in time and with therapy, they had come to join Carolina and Wash both in and out of the bedroom. The three of them had settled into a calm relationship with its own ups and downs and today’s perks were no exception. Wash, Mako, and Carolina had settled into a civilian life with some difficulty, but thanks to the veteran’s benefits of the UNSC as well as a pardon based on the manipulation of Project Freelancer, they had been able to mostly avoid anything more than probation and a strict guideline that none of them would ever join the military again. It didn’t take much convincing. 

Their lives had settled together into a realm of routine that was only seldom interrupted by the needs and wants that all of them felt. Being free of the military didn’t mean they were free from the attitude.

The need for structure.

The want for order. 

Carolina had researched and found that with the proper execution, some rope and a few toys would leave them satisfied without them needing to go out and join a group of bounty hunters for the sake of some excitement in life. 

The rules they had laid out together were simple. They had a safeword, though none of them had needed to use it, but ‘giraffe’ was odd enough that wouldn’t come up in normal conversation with a dick buried one of them. Wash had suggested a non-verbal safeword after they had practiced with gags and he wasn’t able to effectively communicate while Mako was fucking him with all of their pent up energy. The taps against some surface had been agreed upon and all of them found it useful when being ganged up on by the other two. 

So far the three of them had gone with the route of holding each other down, without much thought to actually bringing rope into the equation. 

“I’ll try it first.” Wash stared back at the two sets of eyes. “I mean, I know that neither of you are the type to give up power so easily but I figure that if we’re experimenting, then I’ll be the guinea pig here.” He looked away for a moment and Carolina shifted her weight, setting her hips to angle the other way. 

“Wash, what’s the real reason?” She grasped him by the chin, staring him down with a cold ferocity that he had only seen back in Freelancer days. He swallowed his pride, looking away from her for a moment up to Mako and found no help. 

“I like being tied up. It’s been a thing since before we all met and I want to be the first. Please?” He looked up at the both of them, their expressions unchanging. 

“Please?”

He waited a few more moments. His face dropped and he finally asked again, the desperation becoming more apparent. 

“Please? I haven’t had it in so long and I’ve been wanting it and I only trust you two to do it so please?”

Carolina and Mako looked at each other and grinned. 

_ Big mistake.  _ “We just have another idea that we’ve been talking about and with you so eager to try new things, we figured you might like it. You down?”

Wash nodded. 

\---

Wash started to regret practically begging for the two of them to tie him down. He agreed to have the cloth over his face, gasping for breath as the water was poured over it. The plug in his ass had been a new practice in the last few months that he had come to love. He could hear the sounds of Carolina’s hips slapping against Mako’s ass as she pounded into them. They poured the water over his face again. He was happy the cloth was covering his face, hiding the blush. They could still see how hard he was at the idea of drowning. Wash had been instructed not to speak, and Mako stroked themself with their free hand while pouring another wave of water over Wash’s face.

They were close at this point, with the way that Carolina was fucking them harder. The chunk of their hair in her hands that pulled their neck back to look at her so she could bite at their lips was all they needed to push themselves over, splashing their cum onto Wash’s bound legs and the floor below them.

Mako poured the last of the water over Wash’s face, biting their lip as he gasped for   
breath before pulling the cloth from his face. Carolina pulled out of them, unstrapping the cock from her hips and letting it fall to the floor.

“Do you always need the largest cock in your ass, Mako?” She tossed the dildo into the sink, running some water before putting the harness away.

“How else will I know that you’re giving me all you got, babe?” they asked, turning around to kiss her and ignoring their bound and helpless boyfriend.

“My hips hurt after a bit, and you know it.”

“That’s what he’s here for.” Mako motioned over to Wash, still breathing heavy. Mako replaced the cloth and Wash felt his cock twitch, waiting for the next cascade of water to wash over his face. When the water didn’t come, he sucked as much air as he could through the cloth. The wet air made it difficult for him to feel like he was getting in a full breath, but the weight settling on his hips clued him in to something else going on. 

“Washington, you’re going to listen to me. Very. Carefully.” 

Wash’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt a slickened hole slide down onto his dry shaft, tugging at his skin and making him feel every inch. He panting out his desire, not speaking just yet. 

“I will take the cloth off, if and only if, you worship Carolina in just the way she deserves to be. Understood?” 

Mako was bringing their hips up before sinking back down, taking Wash with ease after Carolina had properly fucked them open. Wash nodded, moaning as the rhythm began to steady, biting his lip in an attempt to keep himself quiet as they rode his cock. His resolve was fading quickly as the plug inside him suddenly buzzed to life, vibrating against him. 

“Good.” Carolina removed the wet cloth and the sudden vibrations stopped as she let Wash take in a deep breath. Tying him to the kitchen table had it’s advantages when it was reinforced with wrought iron, but most of their furniture was built to withstand their activities. Carolina left a kiss on Wash’s lips, getting up to straddle Wash’s face while watching the array of emotions splayed across Mako’s face. 

Wash swallowed hard, leaning up to lick at the delicate folds of Carolina’s pussy before she lowered her hips. He took a deep breath before she came down, cutting off most of his air. He trusted her though. He had been trusting her for most of his adult life, and now… He pulled on the bonds, tapping his finger against the table, and she relented, lifting her hips just enough to allow him a breath before grinding her hips back against his face. The vibrations in his ass started up again and he wriggled against the bonds.

“I love it when he squirms,” Mako remarked, leaning over to kiss Carolina’s lips, taking one between their teeth and biting hard enough to draw blood. She yelped in surprise, grinning wide. She reached down to grab their cock, knowing they were still too sensitive from where she fucked them to be able to handle much touch just yet. 

Mako’s shift in his hips made Wash moan up into Carolina’s cunt and the repeated  _ tap tap tap  _  against the table let him breathe every 30 seconds or so while she took advantage of that talented tongue. With his legs tied to the table effectively, Wash wasn’t able to move much, leaving him completely to the mercy of his partners. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Wash thrusted up as much as he could in vain, grinding down on the vibrating plug buried deep in his ass and moaning at the assault on his flesh from both sides. Carolina let out a moan, missing Wash’s queue for a moment as Mako nibbled at her breasts. Wash sucked on her clit to bring her back into the moment, reminding her that he still existed as well. 

Carolina swatted his stomach softly, wiggling her hips on his face, and she felt the vibrations of his laughter travel up through her pussy. 

“You know, you would look lovely in a chastity cage,” she commented slyly over to Mako, taking their cock in her hand and stroking them. “I love having the both of you at my beck and call. Wash, tap twice if you agree that Mako should be the one on the table next time.” Wash nibbled at her thigh gently, getting two successful taps out before Mako ground their hips down onto his cock, making their shared boyfriend moan.

“Seems like he’s a little busy to be listening to your suggestions on what we should do to who next,” Mako growled out, thrusting into her hand. Wash knew their demeanor was a front, and they would gladly eat out her hand during the next round of play where they were the center of attention, much like he was now. 

Wash whimpered, feeling his core tighten at the two of them touching him now, Mako refocusing their attention to his nipples and pinching them between their fingers. He wished they didn’t know that but the arching of his back was just enough to press the plug inside him firmly against his prostate as Mako continued to ride him. He couldn’t take it anymore and spilled his seed up into Mako, making more of a mess than Carolina already had when she fucked them. 

“Seems someone has had enough.” Mako kept riding Wash and a chorus of whimpers escaped his lips, approaching overstimulation. Without Carolina getting off as well, this had no chance of stopping. Wash doubled his efforts, finding his lack of hands causing him to get creative as he licked at her clit and sucked it, waiting for Mako’s help to bite at her just the way she liked it. Their teeth sinking into her neck was just what she needed and she gushed into Wash’s mouth, covering his face and leaving him gasping for breath as Mako continued on his too sensitive cock. Carolina recognized the desperation in Wash’s pants, stroking Mako quickly and bringing them to orgasm again, covering Wash’s stomach with their seed. 

Carolina dismounted from Wash’s face, working to untie the straps that were holding his arms to the legs of the table. She massaged his arms, working out the tightness in his muscles as Mako did the same with his legs. Mako lifted Wash’s hips to help removed the plug, vibrations having ceased when he came thankfully, grinning at the gasp as he was left empty for the time being. 

“Everything you hoped for?” Carolina pressed a quick kiss to Wash’s lips, tasting herself and handing him a towel to clean up his face. Mako joined them moments later, bringing the bathrobes that the three of them used during their post sex activities, and kissed Wash as well. 

“You seemed like you liked it.”

“Loved it. Though, the plug made it so much better, you should try it.” Wash handed the towel to Mako and they reached back to wipe the cum that was trailing down their leg. 

Wash made it to the couch first, laying his legs over Mako’s lap and humming with appreciation as Carolina took his head in her lap and pet his hair. 

“You know, the brown roots are showing again,” she said absently, leaning down to kiss him. Mako busied themself with ensuring that Wash’s legs weren’t tangled in knots from being in the same position for so long. They eventually draped themself over Wash’s lap, cuddling up to the both of them as they let the TV in front of them erase the worries of the world around them. 

Wash wrapped his arms around Mako, kissing the top of their head. Carolina circled her arms around the both of them, cuddling them close. 

“Hey Wash?”

Wash looked down at Mako, tilting his head.

“Yeah?”

“I want to be in the middle next time. I want you both to ride the shark.” They grinned cheekily, ignoring the groans from both of their partners.

  
  



End file.
